wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The protecter
This is Skydream7's entry for the summer prompt writing contest. I used the first prompt. Please do not edit without permission. Day 1 I'm so scared. Oh moons, I'm going to die. Ria is going to die and I'm going to die! I'll never see anyone again. We saw their faces and we heard their names. They won't let us go now. We are going to die. We are going to die here underground. Ria is so young. I have to protect her. Oh moons what do I do? I can't die like this. I'm only five. Ria is two! But we are going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. I told Mother I would protect her! The last thing she told me was to protect my sister. And now we will die and no one will ever know what happened to us. Day 2 Ok. Ok we're not dead yet. Ria is sleeping against me. So small and delicate. She can't die. I won't let her! I don't know what to do. Ok I'm back. I think I'm done freaking out for now. This cave is so small and dark. I don't mind the dark, but Ria is afraid. I can't stretch my wings in here. I'm so thirsty. My mouth feels like dust, my tongue like bone, dry and cracked. Ria is thirsty too, most likely worse than me. My eyes hurt, and my head is light and airy. I know if I stood I would get dizzy very quickly, but there is not room in here for that. I am very tired. We were just walking home. It was the last day of school and Ria was so excited to be ending her first year. Then they came and grabbed us. They pressed a cloth soaked in some disgusting liquid to my snout and another to Ria's. We fell unconscious and woke up here. My snout is bound. There is very little light. Day 3 Still nothing to eat or drink. I'm sore all over. Ria is limp and floppy, her scales white and grayish blue. She has not spoken a word all day. So here is what I know: 1. We have been kidnapped. 2. We have been missing for 3 or 4 days, because I don't know how long we were unconscious for. I wonder if Father even notices that we're gone. At least we are away from him. 3. They took us in broad daylight, walking home from school, with plenty of witnesses. They have allowed us to see their faces, and hear their names. This means they have no intention of letting us go. 4. They have not yet touched us or harmed us, other than withholding food and water. I don't think they took us for physical purposes. 5. They targeted us specifically, meaning that they were most likely hired. Assuming this is true, they are now most likely holding us for someone. 6. Ria is getting weaker, as am I. 7. We need to escape. Day 4 So here is what we have: 1 candle, on a table outside the cell. It is constantly burning, and a new one is brought whenever it runs out. As I am muzzled, this is the only source of light. 1 clock beside the light. This is how I know how much time passes. 2 empty bowls for food that has not yet come. 2 empty cups for water that has not yet come. 1 empty scroll. Well, not empty anymore I suppose. 3 old dip pens. 1 inkwell 3/4 full of dark blue ink. 2 old mattresses. 2 dirty (bloodstained?) sheets. 2 sisters. 1 cell. 1 fate. I can remember the moment perfectly. The sidewalk was old, and cracked in some places. Ria was skipping over the cracks, counting them as she went past. I walked a short distance behind, carrying both our schoolbags in my arms. It was brutally hot, and all I wanted was to sit in shade by the pool. Ria didn't seem to mind the heat though, her scales bursting yellow and pink, with spots of green to match the paper headband she's wearing. Made that day at her class party. Someone screamed in front of us, and I grabbed Ria and pushed her behind me. Three or four dragons were pushing through the students, knocking several to the ground. We stumbled back into the waiting arms of another large dragon. He was the one who pressed to cloths to our mouths. Ria blacked out first, and as they lifted us into the Sky all I could see was Ria's little paper headband, crushed under larger talons. They took her. They took her and there was nothing I could do about it. Day 5 WATER! No food yet, but I don't care! When we woke I was no longer muzzled and the cups and bowls were full. A jug sat nearby. It was heavy ceramic and filled to the brim. We drank all of it. I let out a burst of flame and saw the cell clearly for the first time. The grate of bars on one wall, nothing but rock on the others. The bars are silvery. I thought they would be easy to melt or bend but they are some sort of fireproof material. A cramped hallway outside, with the table and a few empty torch brackets on the wall. The inside of the cell is filthy, blood and other stains splattered on the wall. There is a hole in the corner, but it appears previous occupants didn't bother to use it. It is much too small to escape out of. I smashed the jug on the floor and pushed the shards through the bars. Let them step on them and slice their feet. I kept the sharpest piece in here though. Now I have a weapon. Day 6 The shards were gone from the floor when we woke, and our cups were filled again. Some gray slop filled the bowls. Food. I don't even want to know what was in it but it was food.The water tasted funny, slightly sweet and cloying, with a disgustingly bitter aftertaste. I didn't care and neither did Ria. She looks so much better now. Her scales are still lightly grayish blue, but the white has gone, and small bits of pink spiral through, thanks to the food and water. My beautiful sister. One of the kidnappers is watching us through the bars. A large, muscular Sandwing with a line of dark brown scales down his side and a key on a thick chain around his neck. I don't know this one's name, but I recognize the face. He has been waiting there, not moving, for about an hour. I shoved Ria behind me and waited as well. He is out of the range of my fire, as of now. Were I not weakened I would have a chance at least. He has a bandage wrapped around one foot that looks new. Perhaps he stepped on something sharp? My head is getting dizzy. Ria claimed hers was as well, but then she fell asleep. The Sandwing is still there, watching us. I feel very light now. Oh no! The water must have been drugged! That was that was why it tastd so funy. I amm soo stoopid.... Day 7 or 8 I don't know how long we've been asleep. My head is aching from the drug, and Ria hasn't yet awoken. It makes sense, she is so much smaller and was given the same dose. We are in another cell, the slightly bigger than the first. The setup is exactly the same, the same table outside. But the stains on the walls are different, and it is much colder here. Definitely not the Sky Kingdom in the summer. There is a single fur blanket here now. It looks and smells clean, although at this point I don't really care. I wrapped Ria up in it early on, and she is curled up tightly. There is nothing else to record at this point, and my head is throbbing from the drug and hunger. I will curl up next to my sister, and try to sleep... Day 10, 11, or 12 A day passed without much, only some stale bread for food. I gave it all to Ria, and she practically inhaled it. We have been drugged and moved again. It is warmer here, and the air is damp. It smells of stagnant water and rotting things. Kingdom of the Mud, if I had to take a guess. Day 11, 12, or 13 More food today. Bread, dried meat and some cheese. The bread was stale, I have no idea what type of meat it was, and I had to scrape some mold off the cheese, but it was food, and that's all that matters. Day 14, 15, or 16 Nothing of importance to record for the past three days. I miss Mother so much it hurts. There is nothing to do. Food and water come regularly. Two meals a day, and other than that we sit. I haven't stood or walked in two weeks or more. Ria can, and stretch her wings as well. I lost my shard of ceramic when we were moved the second time. I have shredded both the sheets and began braiding them into rope, for need of something to do. Ria helps when she can. She keeps busy making patterns on her scales. She has not seen the sun in weeks, and is sleepy and grumpy most of the time. I love her so much, I can't stand seeing her like this. Day - I do not know We have been drugged and moved 3 times so far, short moves, with only a day spent in each cell. I believe we are in the Kingdom of the Sea now. The cell is much larger, with room for me to completely stretch out my wings and not touch a wall. I can jump and I will not hit the ceiling. The door is stone, with a small slot at the bottom. If we want food, we must push out our bowls and they will be filled. We can still do this only twice a day though. A wooden door inside the cell leads to a small lavatory, about the size of our first cell. It is stone, with no way out. Why would they take us? A young Skywing dragonet and her little Rainwing sister. Our father was a wealthy merchant, yes, but after Mother died he lost much of his fortune. If they think he can pay a ransom the are very sorely mistaken. The dragons guarding and moving us for the past 3 transfers have been masked, perhaps they intend to let us go. Ria at least. She is too young to die. Day ? We must escape. I know their plan, I know we have to leave, to get out. They moved us again, but this time I dumped the water down the lavatory hole and pretended to sleep. I was planning on attacking them but they muzzled and chained me before I could move. I guess that they weren't taking any chances. I overheard them describing the plan to a new dragon. Father payed them to take us. He and his partners in business. We would be taken, by the first hired group. We would be allowed to see their faces. Father would pretend to be off searching for us and take us, masked, from the first group. He would write a ransom note for a huge sum of money and send it to himself. Then he would convince the Queen and town to band together and provide the money. We would be returned, and identify the first dragons. Father would make sure that they would be hunted and killed on sight, without a chance to say who hired them. We would assume they held us the entire time. Father would then kill us and flee with the money. The ransom note has already been sent. We have to get out. As soon as Father gets us "returned" to him we are dead. We have to get out. It is surprisingly painful, to know what Father did. I knew he was evil. I knew he hated Ria and barely tolerated me. I shouldn't be shocked. And yet I am. The new cell has a window. It is open and large enough for us to climb out of. It does not matter. We are high up, wings clipped with fireproof locks. The guards fly up to us from the small camp on the ground. A fall from this height would be instant death. I can't let Ria die. I love her. From the day I found her egg I knew she was my sister. Mother convinced Father to keep her. Mother was the only thing father ever really loved. Not me. Definitely not Ria. Father hated her. Maybe that's why the last order from my mother was to protect her. My beautiful, headstrong mother, tied to my father. She loved him, for reasons I can't understand. It was her only fault, that love. In every other way, she was perfect. If I let Ria die, I will have failed her. Maybe I already have. Day ???? Ria can't die. I would shred the world apart for my sister. Shred myself apart for her. She is not going to die. I have a plan. I can use a pen to pick the locks on our wings. There is no keyhole. Ok then. New plan. The locks must be animus enchanted. They open when a small object presses against them. I know this because I heard the click of stone last time they moved us. The guard who brings the food wears it around his neck. I can't take him out, he is larger and stronger, and I am weak. The good news is that sometimes I can see smoke in the distance. A town. It is not far, close enough for even Ria to fly to, even in her weakened state. Father wants us back unharmed. If I pretend Ria is sick, the guard will will come in, and we will shatter this horrible prison that is life now and fly away. We have perhaps 2 or 3 days. Let's make them count. Day the 1st of Plan Shatter I told the guard Ria was feeling ill. He ignored me. I spit at him and ordered him to help. He laughed at me. "Who are you, little dragnet? I know who you are. A filthy little hostage and so is the lazy little rat. Sleeping more, huh? It's a trait of Rainwings, ya know." His breath was terrible. Ria cried for a long time after he left. I wanted to cry as well, but I must be strong for my sister. He is right though. A hostage. That's just what I am. Day the 2nd of Plan Shatter Breathed fire low in the back of my throat near Ria's head for an hour before feeding time and told the guard she had a fever. I told him that our mother died of the purple death. I had Ria turn her scales white tinged with purple beforehand. I keep the door to the foul-smelling lavatory open all day. My plan is to make it smell like she has had diarrhea all day, and I think it's working. We can barely breathe in here, it smells awful. All the while the question he asked me churns in the back of my head. Who am I? Day the 3rd of Plan Shatter The guard is coming, we are ready. It doesn't work! The stone only works on Ria's bindings not mine. He came up and I said I think she's dying and he came in and I just stabbed him in the back with a prey bone and breathed fire all over him and oh moons I think he's dead. I killed a dragon. I just killed him he's not moving and the stupid stone only works on Ria. Ok, ok its alright now. I'm not safe, but Ria will be, and that is all that matters. The others will be coming soon, to see why their companion has not returned. Ria can get away, she can camoflauge against the Sky and take this with her. When they come I will die. Father will have the money now, there is no reason for me to survive. But it's alright. I know the answer. I know who I am. Minutes away from my death, I know. I am a protector. I was born a protector and she is the one I was born to protect. She can't read much yet, so she will take this to the town I saw and find help. If you are reading this, please fulfill the wish of a dying dragon. Take care of my sister. I have to go now. I love you Ria. Always. ____________________________________________________________________ 'So I know I said this was complete but.... here's a sequel! The Protected ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (Skydream7)